Son of Oceanus: Land of Melee
by DragonKnight531
Summary: What does one do with the power of a God? obviously do his chores, keep his grades up and make sure to throw out the trash.Sam is a 16 year old boy who cant seem to take a day off from strange and supernatural events.It starts off with a law defying rock which leads to unsetteling man appearing in his room.Can he hold out till the pieces take shape, or will he be doomed to his fate
1. Chapter 1 (02-18 20:24:36)

"Over here!" yelled Sam. A group of boys ran towards the scrawny kid waving excitedly. He was in a dark corner next to a small misshapen rock. Trees were hanging overhead shadowing him. the boy was medium build, a little on the scrawny side. Normal height but he did wish he was taller. He just started his sophomore year with no miracle growth sprout. But there's no harm in keeping your fingers crossed right? His eyes dark green like rich moss. Most mistaked it for dark brown.

Even though he was drained he couldn't help smiling. He looked at his small rock like it was gold, his mouth practically drooling. he had to admit, it did look awsome. Especially for him. oh were they in for a surprise today! Its shocking he found it at all. Sam lacked many qualities, one of them being his poor eyesight. And being constantly picked on didn't help either. The thought of wearing glasses didnt sit well with him either. unware of what today held for him. Sam couldnt possibly have forseen one little rock changing his fate, marking him a target.

Steve was the first to get there. "wow Sam! how'd you manage this one." Sam picked up the rock. It weighed nothing in his hand, but that wasn't the reason they were both smiling. The rock was half crystal, it shone now captivating both of them. the rest of the boys caught up. Seeing the rock they we're all smiles, impressed even. Sam smiled even more. He knew they were surprised "he", out of all of them had found it! "well boys. don't just stare at it all day, let's go sell it!" "Yeah!!" screamed all the boys. Sam knew he'd gotten lucky. he'd barely seen it himself, wedged between a log and a green mossed tree. The contrasting colors made him look twice and for some strange reason his eyesight cleared for a second. He smiled to himself laughing. he couldn't tell them that though, after all they were practically begging him to hold the rock! Steve edged closer still excited and ready for the big bucks the rock might bring. "Hey Sam,...buddy" said Steve. hmm okay thought Sam, here it comes.

"you know we've been good friends right?" Sam frowned confused "ahhhhh- Steve jumped forward. "don't answer that, what i mean is my pal, buddy, amigo, were practically brothers." he draped his arm around me, man this guy was to much lol. "let me hold the rock bro, just one time i- i'll just hold it for a second please!!" I knew he would bother me alllllll day so... I might as well let him hold it. "aghhhh sure just don't drop it." I handed it over. "that's my pa-" he didn't finish his sentence. he suddenly fell to the floor he's veins visibily popping from his arm. I could hear the impact of his hand hitting the floor. he looked like he was struggling to hold the rock? He scrambled with his free arm grabbing the floor to get leverage. "come on man lets go" I said trying to ignore his attempt at a joke. Him being my what did he call it? amigo haha. But Steve wasn't moving, he was drenched in sweat. He looked like he was going to feint any second. Steve opened his mouth in a silent scream his eyes bulging. I suddenly got a cold shiver down my spine. "hellp...heeelllp!" the boys ahead of us looked back confused. soon there faces masked mine. Pure...Horror.

Greg the oldest ran over, frantically grabbing at the rock. me and the other boys soon got out of are stupor and tried to help. "Tom pick up his arm your the strongest, Saiy grab his shoulders try to move him hurry hes not breathing!" I saw them struggle trying to pick it up. I moved in between them and grabbed the rock with all my strength and heaved! the rock flew out of my hand flying over me. I had not expected it to weigh so... little? we all just stood there silent. Steve looked at all of us, his face green as if he was going to throw up... and then he did, hurl after wrenching hurl he grabbed the ground trying to steady his shaking body. Greg looked at me with a dirty look. as if to say was this some kind of sick joke? well if it was i was not let in on it, but i guess he didn't know that. Steve soon returned back to normal. he still had a ghoul look in his eyes, shrunken and red, but it was a tad better.

Greg came over with his fist clenching his lips drawn together tightly. "whats the meaning of this? what did you do to him! if he asked for the rock, you could have said no what did you do to him!?" "i-i-i don't kn-ow i'm as lost as you guys?" Tom came over clearly the calmest. "we don't have time for this, lets get Steve to the hospital we'll explain to are parents there. lets go." I went under Steve's arm and helped him up Greg still glaring at me. I suddenly thought of going back for the rock, but quickly felt guilty. Here was my friend hurt. and all I could think of was someone taking the rock after we left. Saiy broke my thoughts, understanding dawning on his face. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "lets worry later, first lets get in trouble with are...oh so loving parents." Steve groaned stomping his foot. His way of saying ha-ha your so funny you should marry yourself. We started hurrying on.


	2. chapter 2

Two days after the incident

"Choose your path young one." Sam woke up startled. A heavy voice thick with a strange accent woke him...it sounded ancient and brittle as if it could cut through a crowd with a whisper. Perhaps he had imagined it, After all. ever since Steve had nearly died Sam had been feeling guilty. And for the first time realized how dearly he valued his friends. "I shall not repeat child!" A huge figure appeared wearing all black. The clothing very tight. instead of a shirt it looked as if it was purposely cut from the left side going from the arm crossing his biceps then ending towards his hips. He's eyes were dark red, at first he had assumed it was light brown but then he saw the thickness. it seemed to become clearer.

Red eyes? He took a few more steps, his huge 7 foot frame barely contained in the room. Sam decided to speak for fear of death, plus who knew how mad this crazy dude was. I mean who just randomly sneaks into a kids room and asks him to choose? like its some kind of lord of the rings trilogy. Dafaq was this man on? "Um sir if I may just ask..um what are my choices do I get pointy ears or something? He looked at the man with a serious face. To say he was baffled was an understatement. "Very well.. Strange boy I shall repeat- Sam cut in very quickly. "I thought you said you wouldn't repeat? The face of innocence, he fluttered his eye lashes sweetly. A vein appeared on the mans temple, or was it already there. Who knows.

"Yes thanks you. I do remember my own words, but since you can't seem to listen I shall repeat...understood?" Sam kept his mouth closed, he knew when to shut his mouth. No need to anger Mr diva over here. The man continued relived to see he had gotten through. "You have two choices... I shall take your soul, no matter how sweet... you look with those err fluttering eye thingys. I believe you are one sick minded kid." Sick minded? sniff sniff, Well wasn't he just a ray of sunshine. Get my soul my ass, I think its about time I yell for help. But he didn't yell, maybe curiosity, perhaps his stupidity but one day he would look back and remember. This was when he had made a choice, one he could never turn back. the man paused looking out the window next too the door. If only this bloke would just move, maybe, just maybe he could get away. He turned away from the window relieved and carried on. "Choice one is not what it seems, if I take your soul you shall have one soul, for now you have two entwined.

You will forget everything but you will retain some of your memories dating 2 years back and further." He had to admit, choice one was looking really good right now. -" on the other hand." He showed his two palms moving one higher indicating the second choice. "Choice Two is leaving you and your extra soul to live out your destiny, now choose quickly." No... I was wrong, this guy wasn't just a ray of sunshine, he was the freaking ball of fire itself sheesh! He chuckled to himself. The tall man raised his eyebrows, probably thinking how right he was calling me sick. he needed to get serious or he would have to deal with "Mr 7ft" over here. "Well I'm very glad and all but I'm. Gonna go with choice two." Simple, if he choose the second one nothing would change annnnd he could keep his memories so he could tell his parents they needed a security guard. He saw him grinding rocks together waiting patiently. Maybe three or four just to be safe yikes.

"Very well, good bye young one." He flashed out, his shadow seconds behind him. Well then. that was oddly annoying.


	3. chapter 3

(Here I go.. Break a pencil lol)

A house stood. light brown, three stories high. it was shaped in the design of a failed artist slash doctor. Because after all his mom (the doctor) and his dad (the artist) had differing taste. After Sam had turned 13 he was given the choice of (not really a choice if you asked him) choosing which design was better. He playing the smart card had said "Both really, I can't imagine this um plaid furniture leaving this room, and who could keep their eyes off that pale blue wall!? And they ate it up. He was glad he could please both of them without hurting their feelings. But he, now being 16 had to admit moms design was simple and casual. Who didn't like Castalia blue or was it markeny blue...whatever the point was it looked good.

His friend Tom even agreed and plain out said it to his dad. "Its terrible, you should never be allowed to paint or choose designs" Every since, my dads been eyeballing him. His face scrolling up like a pissed off emoji. About my friend Tom. Besides him being calm in all situations? Man what can I say... The guy was something else. He used to smile so much, he now holds the record for most change. Ever since his mom got cancer he sorta... disappeared.

Not Like physically, but more mentally. Well he's here, and will give a reasonable response without raising suspicion. but he's not emotional here. Not awkward or anything but, He does seem to observe and react. Like for example I laugh and he smiles. Like one time we were all screaming and complaining and he just had this really fake face, like... He was a glass reflection. Like any moment he would break... Or even cut. Anyway he was real cool back then. But now he's just to much really. I try I really do, maybe I get a chuckle here or there but for the most part he seems to be shrinking from any conversation. I'm afraid hes disappeared.


	4. chapter 4

The survivor

A dark haze drifted over pulsing over my hiding spot. I held myself still not even letting a shiver change my posture. I've been getting those lately. My only clue of my surroundings changing, unease...he's near. He saw the dark figure crunch as he held his fists to his sides, with a loud bellow he blasted an energy field around himself his power quickly amplifying. What was he doing? Chunks of earth broke apart as he made his own gravitational pull around himself. with a cry he fell hard as he felt the weight of his gravity. The dark figure smiled and started walking towards the survivor. He tried to move, tears streaming down his face as he felt the blunt force of 2,400 IB of pressure. he felt like he was under the world...

"Pass the juice" said Sam. His dad passed it briefly looking up from his newspaper. "haha will you look at that, the mayors coming here to San Diego hmm". Sam and his mother looked at each other totally uninterested. "wow that'll totally change are lives, how will other people handle this?" said Sam. Oblivious as always his father agreed nodding "indeed... I gota tell my friends." mom smiled sweetly. "you do that dear." I made my finger go around in circles indicating dads insanity. Mom laughed, quickly muffling it. She gave me a stern look her eyes still laughing. I got up grabbing my backpack "well guys gotta head out, got a meeting with the president" I scratched my head a worried expression on my face. "Hmm maybe this time congress will listen to our draft?" I stuck my tongue out sideways and headed out a bagel hitting the door as i closed it. Ran two blocks, took the bus 6 more blocks. As i was stepping off the bus i suddenly got a shiver down my spine, it was 90 degrees? hmm maybe i'm getting sick. "Yo" said Tom not looking up from his book. "how the fudge do you do that?" I've known this fool for a while but sometimes. he just shocks me.

he's was one of those buff nerd types. If he tried i know a couple of girls who would date him if not all of them! He shrugged continuing his reading. "How long you been waiting?" i asked. just then Greg came by his beats blasting so loudly I wondered when his ears would give out. He took them off "aye you bums hear 7'11 by beyonce yet?! daaaaaaamn broos holy shit!" His face in awe. Me and Tom glanced at each other uneasily, our faces cringing. "what? what what is it?" said Greg confused. "should i tell him" i said looking at Tom for approval. Tom looked serious I had to give him credit. He took the time to put his book down playing the part. He had this condescending expression. clearing his throat he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "bro...we all know Shawn Mendes is way better, plus Taylor /" He grabbed his book heading out. Greg was in shock, as he was about to retort i went in for the kill. "Dude you got rekt."

The bell rang and we all started walking away, except Greg who was quickly deleting his Beyonce songs. The dufus didn't realize we all had a song or two of hers. okay maybe six or more but that my friend is irrelevant. Tom was no where to be seen but I saw Saiy waving at me. Before we could talk the bell rang so we headed to algebra 1 looking as happy as a cop dieting. "you do your homework? said Saiy. "of course duh, ima A STUDENT! GOTTA KEEP MY GRADE IN CHECK!" The teacher looked at me irritated. "What did we talk about last time Mr SSSSummittt" said Mr crocker. He always does that, dragging my name out. oh GOD how I hate him. We sat down in the back, as far away from him as possible. Saiy leaned over "so what are your grades smart ass." I brushed my nose with my thumb (bruce lee style :P) " A perfect score if i don't say so myself, its around C- hehe." Saiy was smiling then his faced dropped, he turned away from me and to my dismay. Didn't talk to me all during class. Whatever i guess he wanted to cheat off me. BOOOM! I looked up hearing a loud sound. It sounded like something broke? I looked around the class checking if anyone heard it too. No one seemed fazed. Eh whatever not my problem. Buuuuuut i would have to do math... orrrrr i could just ignore it. But then again id be doing math...what...too...do...hmm

"Mr crocker can i use the toilet." Mr crocker looked looked up from his phone "you leaving my class? be my guest." I didn't know how to respond to that so i just got up "Um thanks? i think?" I got a hall pass and left with Saiy holding up his paper saying S.OS. That's what he gets for ignoring me. As soon as I stepped out i felt a heavy pull towards the floor. damn gotta stop eating those extra burritos. But as i continued walking i felt heaver and more slowed down. I touched my stomach making sure i didn't have a bulge, nope its good to go. "you've made it this far? I applaud your bravery and strength." At first I thought it was Mr 7ft I mean it was a huge dark figure. But it was glowing red??...looked kinda like a dark haze to be exact. He stepped forward pushing his palm outwards he clenched his fist, like he was crushing something.

The ground suddenly felt a lot more comfortable as i struggled to stay up. BOOOOM! The water fountain got crushed. Strangely the water didn't come up. The man was frowning as he began to crunch, his fists at his sides. He took a deep breath then crack!!The wall broke as oh wow! imagine to my surprise as My 7 foot knight Tackled The dark figure so hard he literally flew out the side making a door. I guess I was the Damsel in distress. He didn't stay down long though. He was smiling happily as he looked at his new opponent. "Ah i see, your with a druid, clever I didn't see that coming I'll admit." He stood straightened his red suit brushing cement off his shoulders. The dark figures eyes gleamed Red, i looked at the guy I knew and I could see he was fighting the same power trying not to fall. He quickly put me over his shoulders and busted through the opposite wall he created. I mean i wasn't complaining. Strange 7 foot dudes vs A dark shadow dude who could manipulate gravity...it didn't take a genius to know why I left with him errrr got carried away by him.


End file.
